Czas na moją pokutę
by Gudrqa
Summary: Gilbert pisze kolejną, ostatnią kartkę swojego pamiętnika. Moje RP zeszło na dziwny tor. To jest wersja alternatywna. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba.


Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że nic mi nie powiedziała. Wiem, że to głupie rozpoczęcie historii, mało precyzyjne, ale jakże prawdziwe.

Natalia Arlovskaya. Białoruś. Moja żona.

Gilbert Beilschmidt. Byłe Prusy. Ja.

W tamtym czasie mieliśmy dwójkę dzieci. To znaczy ona miała więcej, ale to były dawne dzieje. Z czasów, kiedy jeszcze nie była państwem. Nie ważne. Przynajmniej nie dla tej historii.

Urocze bliźniaki- Lucius i Lida. Z nimi też wiąże się ciekawa historia, jedno nie jest moje, ale to nie historia na dziś. Ważne jest to, że kochałem ich jak swoje.

W grudniu 2013, tuż przed świętami, Natalia powiedziała mi, że jest w ciąży. Ale nie była to zwykła ciąża w jaką może zajść państwo. Nosiła człowieka. Prawdziwego, normalnie starzejącego się śmiertelnika. Nie żaden rejon, miasto czy inne coś. Byłem w szoku. Ale obiecałem się nim zająć. Od razu go pokochałem. Wymyśliliśmy imię Leonard. Natalia była pewna, że to chłopczyk. Wierzyłem jej. W końcu była lekarzem. Robiłem wszystko, by czuła się dobrze. Jej ciąża bardzo ją osłabiła. Natalia nie miała już możliwości szybkiej regeneracji. Jej rany goiły się tak jak ludziom, a nie jak państwom- w parę sekund.

Pierwszy przełom był kiedy w połowie lutego wróciłem do domu i znalazłem ją płaczącą w pokoju, który szykowaliśmy dla Leo. Przeraziłem się, że stało się coś okropnego. Spojrzała wtedy na mnie, swoimi zapłakanymi oczami i oznajmiła, że to ciąża mnoga. Serce stanęło mi w klatce piersiowej. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. I tak to było ciosem. Mieliśmy mieć córeczkę i synka. Już parę minut później zacząłem się szczerze cieszyć. Wiedziałem, ile to będzie pracy, ale byłem gotowy. Pamiętam, że siedzieliśmy wtedy w milczeniu, wtuleni w siebie i myśleliśmy. Nasze dzieci miały być idealne.

Ciąża Natalii nie przebiegała bez komplikacji. Brała leki, które mocno ją osłabiały. Jednak pomagały dzieciom. Nie byłem w stanie się z nią kłócić. Twierdziła, że po porodzie szybko wróci do siebie z pełną siłą państwa. Wierzyłem jej. Zawsze była mądrzejsza i sprytniejsza ode mnie. A przynajmniej chciałem by tak było.

Chciała rodzić w domu. Nie lubiła służby zdrowia. Zawsze powtarzała, że urodziła już piątkę dzieci sama i tym razem też da sobie radę.

Myliła się. W obu sprawach.

Tuż po porodzi wystąpiły komplikacje. Nie odzyskiwała siły państwa, zachorowała na jakąś dziwną chorobę, której nazwy już nie pamiętam. Przez cały czas wydawała mi polecenia co robić z dziećmi, jak je leczyć.

Umarła niecały tydzień później.

Wpadłem w rozpacz. Nie wierzyłem, że to się stało. Przeklinałem się, że nie potrafiłem jej ochronić.

Lida i Lucius wrócili do domu. Chcieli mi pomóc. Jednak ja zamknąłem się w sobie. Dopiero po miesiącu odzyskałem siłę. Nie mogłem teraz ich opuszczać. A szczególnie nie malutkie bliźniaki.

Dziewczynka nadal nie miała imienia. Kłóciliśmy się z Natalią o jej imię. Ona chciała Leja- po jej matce. Ja chciałem Lena. W tej sytuacji postanowiłem spełnić jej ostatnie życzenie.

Po dwóch miesiącach, oddałem Lidzie i Luciusowi Białoruś, a sam zrzekłem się roli i zostałem człowiekiem. Wszystkie moje oszczędności przeznaczyłem na kupno dużego domu i sprzętu w Londynie. Zatrudniłem się jako weterynarz. Cały czas wolny poświęcałem dzieciom. Wychowałem ich, zapewniając wszystko czego tylko potrzebowali.

Kiedy poszli do szkoły zaczęły się pytania. Nie byłem gotowy. Kiedy mała Leja, tak bardzo podobna do swojej mamusi, spojrzała mi w oczy i swym słodkim głosem zapytała, czemu inne dzieci mają mamę a oni nie, pękłem. Resztkami sił wytłumaczyłem im, że mama nie mogła być z nimi, ale bardzo by chciała. Potem uciekłem do łazienki i przez godzinę płakałem.

Im byli starsi, tym więcej czasu miałem dla siebie. Przestawiali mnie potrzebować. Znów zacząłem pisać wiersze i grać na flecie. Komponowałem. Wszystko dla Natalii.

Lida i Lucius odwiedzali nas na święta, urodziny. Zawsze też spotykaliśmy się na grobie Natalii w rocznicę jej śmierci. Ja sam chodziłem tam dużo częściej.

Kiedy Leo i Leja poszli na studia, oddałem im duże mieszkanie i sam przeprowadziłem się na poddasze jakiejś kamienicy. Tam mogłem się skupić na pisaniu.

Teraz, 25 II 2047 roku, kiedy dzieci mają już 33 lata, mogę odejść w spokoju.

Wreszcie znów zobaczę moją ukochaną.


End file.
